


College Complications

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: "You didn't tell me?"
Smackle stared at her boyfriend, feeling betrayed. "What was I supposed to do?!" She questioned, "Farkle, I sent my application in weeks ago and no other schools have even sent me a letter yet! You know my family isn't as rich as yours and I saw this as the best option I had, so I took it!"
"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered, "Do you want me to leave?"
"I don't know what I want for us, Isadora. . . but, I do know I need time to think."
---
Or, Smackle gets a scholarship to an amazing college and doesn't know how to tell Farkle.





	

**A Smarkle one shot. This takes place in season six (if there is one. Help spread the word, guys!), when the gang is eighteen and in grade twelve. Some quotes from the show are posted down below, since I thought they fit this one shot perfectly. Enjoy.**

**Btw, in one shot, Farkle is going to Princeton, a university/college that was mentioned in Girl Meets Legacy. The name of Smackle's college isn't revealed, but let's just say it's far away from Farkle's. *nods* Good! Now, read on!**

* * *

 

_"I would never leave."_

_"When people make the wrong decisions…sometimes they go away for a while…and, sometimes, it takes time to understand why."_

_"…you sit by yourself and you'll try to figure it out. And you'll blame yourself…but it isn't your fault. You probably won't believe that though and you'll think you did something wrong. But, you didn't. It isn't your fault."_

_"This is really hard for me, and, maybe, I just need some time."_

* * *

 

"Smackle, would you hand me that wrench?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Thanks."

Smackle sighed as she watched her boyfriend work on their end of the year tech Ed project. The point of the project was to build a robot that could do simple, but human like things. Despite the fact they started later than everyone else due to being given assignments in their other classes, Smackle thought they were doing pretty well. She was excited that they were graduating soon and going off to college…but, sadly, that also meant she had to tell her boyfriend she was accepted into a different school. She had confidence he would take it well, but she still had a nervous feeling inside of her that she just couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Farkle," the black-haired girl asked softly as she watched her boyfriend work, "Do you ever think about the future? About what it will be like when we're all off at college?"

"Not really," the genius answered as he glanced down at the blueprints they made together, "I mean, we'll get through it. We'll survive. We always do, we learned that on the first day of high school."

Isadora chuckled. "Almost four years ago," She replied at the thought of the memory. She had then bit her lip and silently sighed. "But Farkle," she continued, "What if we don't get through it? Together, I mean."

Farkle looked up from his papers, confused. "What do you mean?"

Smackle fiddled with the pencil in her hand and glanced down at the ground. "What if we go to different schools? Would we still be together?"

"Why? What are you thinking?"

Smackle shook her head slightly and despite the fact that she thought she was ready, she now knew she wasn't. She loved Farkle so much, she really didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose what they had. "I got a scholarship," She whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "To another school. My letter came weeks ago. It's a great college, with fantastic professors, and—"

"You didn't tell me," Farkle spoke. He put down the wrench he was using and stared into his girlfriend's big brown eyes. It was a statement he said, but it sounded like a question.

Smackle kept her focus on the ground and as she did so, she felt tears form in her eyes. "I wanted to," She confessed, "I just...didn't know how." Smackle had then paused before asking, "Are you mad?"

Farkle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really mad, Smackle, but—"

The brunette sighed as she put down the pencil she was holding and forced herself to look at her boyfriend. "But?" She repeated, calmly.

"But I'm hurt you didn't tell me about this."

"I-I didn't know how you'd feel," the female genius muttered, "I didn't know how you'd react…"

Farkle frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't think I would support you?" He asked, slowly. He shook his head and looked back down at their project. "We've been together for four or five years now, Smack. We've always had our fights, but we'd always put our feelings aside and just stick together and support each other in the end. W-What happened to that?"

A single tear rolled down Smackle's cheek as she looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"When do you leave?" He asked, averting his eyes so he could avoid her gaze.

"Two weeks," She replied, "The day after graduation, I have to fly there, since I'm doing a summer program. If I were to drive to it from here be a two day trip, but I'll be taking a five hour long flight."

Farkle quickly did the math in his head and realized they'd be farther apart than he expected. He stared at his girlfriend, shocked. "You already took the offer?!"

Smackle stared at her boyfriend, feeling betrayed. She did not expect him to react this way. She always thought of Farkle as a caring, loving person who supported and stayed loyal to everybody around him. "What was I supposed to do?!" She questioned. "Farkle, I sent in my application weeks ago and no other schools have even sent me a letter yet. You know my family isn't as rich as yours, and my parents and I saw this as the best option I had, so I took it."

"I-I just don't understand why you were so hesitant about it. Why you didn't tell me. We've always supported each other, Isadora. When did we stop doing that?"

"I-I'm sorry," the brunette girl whispered as she took her hand and wiped away her tears, "D-Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know what I want for us, Isadora," Farkle stated. He glanced down at their project and sighed. "But...I do know that I need time to think."

Smackle sighed and began packing up her things. _'This–This is a good thing,' She thought to herself, 'W-We haven't o-officially broken up. This can still turn out well…'_ After she was done gathering her things, she headed for the door. She half expected Farkle to stop her, to say something, even just a goodbye. However, as she left, all was silent.

* * *

 

_Two weeks later…_

"Smackle?"

_'Huh?'_ Immediately, the brown haired genius was snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to her two friends, only to see that Riley was asking her something. "Sorry," She apologized, "I didn't hear you."

"You were thinking about Farkle," Maya observed. After being friends for an entire four years, the two had gotten to know each other pretty well. She noticed her friend's phone was sticking out of her pocket and gave her a hopeful smile. "Has he called you back yet?"

"Not yet." Smackle answered. _'And not ever,'_ She wanted to add. It had been two weeks since they talked and despite the fact that Farkle said he needed to think, she hasn't heard from him since. She was pretty sure they were broken up now, but she didn't want to accept it. She'd tried to talk to him by offering to help out on the end of the year project they were supposed to work on together, but he always turned her down by saying "there wasn't that much work to do" and that "he could handle it." She knew that was a lie though; they just started on their assignment when they'd broken up.

"Give it a few more days," Riley joined in as she smiled at the intelligent girl, "He'll call you and you two will get back together before you know it. I don't see how something like this could tear you apart so easily. You're made for each other."

Smackle smiled back, though she knew her friend was wrong. "Thanks, Riley," She replied. An announcement was then made over the speaker and Smackle gave each of her friends a hug before grabbing her bags. "I better get going. My flight's starting to board."

"Bye, Smackle," Riley said with a wave.

"See you later, Smack," Maya stated.

"Bye!" Smackle eclaimed. She had then began to board her plane and walked down the long off white hallway. After a few minutes, she took her seat and looked out of her window as the aircraft took off. As she did so, she glanced at the tiny thing New York was and could only hope that one day, someday, her and Farkle could get back together.

* * *

 

**Well, this was deep for me writing late at night. I had this idea in my head for the past few hours and couldn't help but get a start on it. Thus, this was created!**

**Originally, I had a totally different idea which included minor Smucas (Lackle?), but I couldn't really picture it, so I typed this up instead. Came out pretty good, don't you think?**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this one shot and let me know what you think in the reviews! I'd love to hear your guys opinions!**

**~Star :)**


End file.
